


Makeout Point

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Motorcycles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: It was pretty cheesy making out in a place like this, Biker thought. But like this, with Jacket under him and kissing him slowly, he couldn't bring himself to really care.





	Makeout Point

Jacket let his head tip back, blowing a cloud of smoke from his lips which hung in the heavy, warm summer air. The sun took ages to set at this time of year... Evenings like this made him wish he had a convertible. He actually wasn't that pissed about having to work on such a good evening, since he got to hang out here.

The skyline looked absolutely gorgeous like that.

He'd driven up to this make out point a couple hours ago on 50s orders, needing to deliver a package to that Biker kid. He didn't remember much about him, hadn't thought about him mich, but was sure he'd know him when he saw him. He remembered his hair was hard to miss Until then, he was perched on the bonnet of his car, chain-smoking slowly and watching the skyline. Hardly any cars had gone by- if fact, just one. Apart from that, silence.

He'd half shrugged off his jacket, the garment hanging off his elbows, leaving his upper arm exposed to the warm air. This was a pretty good job, compared to what he could have been doing right now.

It was coming up to the time he'd been told. He should be showing up any time, now...

The sound of an engine approaching made him raise his head and watch as a red motorbike slowly decelerated as it came closer, pulling in and coming to an abrupt halt next to his car. The engine purred, running for a moment after he'd stopped until the other swung his legs around and dismounted, switching off the engine.

Truth be told, Biker hadn't known who he was up against back then. He'd done his research after that encounter and though he wouldn't admit it openly he'd become something of a fan. Having heard about all the work Jacket had done, it was had not to feel something like admiration. Which was why now, recognising the jacket the other was wearing, Biker had suddenly gotten nervous.

He swallowed and took off his helmet, shaking his hair out and looking at Jacket. Shit, he didn't know what to say. Was this how people felt when they met their celebrity crushes or something?

Jacket took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing out smoke before flicking it away and swinging his legs over the side of the bonnet, facing Biker with an eyebrow raised. Biker finally spoke, though not ideally.

"Hey, asshole. You have the package?"

Jacket nodded in the direction of a box sat on the roof of the car. How'd he miss that? He picked it up, checking inside to make sure the contents were in order, the whole time feeling Jacket looking at him. He lifted the seat on his bike and stowed the small package away in the compartment underneath.

He turned back to Jacket for a moment. "Well, that's it. See ya."

He was about to turn back to his bike when the sound of a carton being shaken caught his attention. He looked up to see the other leaning forward slightly, holding a box of cigarettes out to him, offering. Did he want him to stay a while and have a smoke with him...? Fuck it, why not?

"Sure, thanks." He took a cigarette from the offered carton, doing his best to seem reluctant.

Jacket moved back to how he was sitting before, making room for Biker next to him on the bonnet. He patted the metal next to him and Biker felt compelled to hop up next to him, somewhat awkward under his gaze.

Fuck, the guy hadn't even said a word to him. So how the hell did he have him so spellbound?

Biker held the cigarette between his lips, finding a lighter already being held out to him. He flicked it on with some difficulty- it must have been nearly empty-, lit his up, and handed it back. He took a long drag, grounding himself.

So they were having a smoke. Big deal, right? He could handle this. But then one turned into another, and the lighter eventually ran out. They lit cigarettes off each others own, leaning in close, and Biker hardly even noticed they were getting closer generally too until he shifted and found their shoulders together. He swallowed hard. The sun was lower now, casting orange light over the Miami skyline and them. Biker felt heat on his lips and frowned as he realised his cigarette had burned all the way down, and flicked it away. He glanced at Jacket, who had taken out a new one only to put it back as he realised he couldn't light it off Biker's anymore. But he leant in anyway almost hesitantly, and Biker didn't stop him. He encouraged him if anything, moving, straddling the others hips as he felt a different heat on his lips.

Jacket actually looked a little surprised that he'd been so bold. He'd surprised himself a little too, to be honest; he hardly realised what he was doing until he heard himself groan, felt Jackets hands at his shoulders. It was pretty cheesy making out in a place like this, Biker thought. But like this, with Jacket under him and kissing him slowly, he couldn't bring himself to really care.

Jackets hands moved slowly, from his shoulders to his back, gradually sliding down to his hips. Biker moved against him and earned a tiny groan into his mouth. He wanted more of that. He rolled his hips down against his, a pang of excitement shooting through him when Jacket met his movements, building a rhythm between them.

Jacket took the lead at some point. His pink bodywarmer lay on the ground next to the car having slid off the bonnet, and Jackets nickname earning jacket joined it soon after. Jacket was on top of him now, hands warm on his skin as they slipped under his shirt and half pulled it up while he held the back of his shirt tightly, kissing him like he'd die if he wasn't. The glass of the windshield felt cold against his lower back, but Jacket was warm.

  
He had to pull away to kick off his jeans, peeling the tight denim away from his skin. Jacket was patient and took that time to grab a couple of things from the car. Biker didn't need to guess what they were. He kissed him again, his jeans and underwear joining his bodywarmer and a leg hooking around Jackets waist as he felt a slick finger push against his entrance. He bit back a gasp when it slowly pushed inside. His face felt hot and flushed, and he rocked his hips again the movements of Jackets hands. One became two, then three, and Biker broke away again and swore as he rubbed relentlessly against his prostate, his legs trembling just barely and dick hard.

"Fuck, please..." His head fell back, breathless as he dug his heel into the small of his back. "That's enough, c'mon, _fuck_..."

Jacket withdrew his fingers, and Biker heard rather than saw the small packet for a condom being opened. Jacket never actually took off his jeans, seemingly impatient which gave Biker a bit of an ego boost, just shimmying them low on his hips while he rolled the condom onto his cock. The tip pressed to his entrance and then he slowly pushed inside him. Bikers breath caught in his throat and his back arched, an embarrassing, needy noise escaping his lips as he was filled slowly. He crossed his legs behind his back and buried his face in the crook of his neck to muffle his moans as he began moving, building a rhythm that made Biker wish he knew his actual name just so he could scream it.

Jacket himself was quiet, but not silent. He groaned out occasionally, breath heavy and hands holding his hips tightly. His pace picked up slowly and one hand moved to stroke his cock until Biker could hardly handle so much at once, trembling as he got close and gasping out curses and pleas for more. He grabbed the front of Jackets shirt and kissed him as he came hard, spilling over Jackets hand and arching his back as he moaned against his lips, tensing around the cock inside him. Jacket followed not long after, biting back a heated moan as he came and gradually slowed down until he pulled out, tying off the condom before he was pulled in for a lazy kiss, which he eventually pulled away from to go wipe his hand off.

Biker lay blissed out for a moment before slowly coming back to his senses. His legs felt weak... Damn. He sat up, still breathless, and saw Jacket holding his discarded clothes out to him. He suddenly became aware of how exposed he was, and how cool the air seemed to have become. He took the articles held out to him and somewhat awkwardly dressed, while Jacket got out a cigarette, only to put it back in the box when he remembered he didn't have a light. Biker smirked a little watching that as he zipped his bodywarmer back up.

It seemed to finally be getting dark. Glancing down at the city Biker could see that the streetlamps had come on, and the whole city was starting to light up. He slid off the bonnet and stood next to Jacket for a moment, looking at his face so he'd remember it.

He hadn't noticed he had blue eyes. A blue eyed blondie, huh? Cute.

He was internally a little blown away, still; having fucked Jacket and all, but did his best to be suave. He couldn't believe he'd had him so taken with him without saying a word...He stole a quick last kiss before donning his helmet, wary of the time he'd wasted- well, not wasted, but he definitely took longer than he was meant to here. Jacket watched as he mounted his bike.

"Let's do that again sometime." He said, voice raised slightly to be heard though his helmet. "You're not half bad."

He revved the engine and tried not to get too excited when Jacket nodded an "okay", speeding off. He was running a little late now on delivering that package...

But _fuck_ was it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Biker is a bottom convinced that he is a top fight me


End file.
